yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 056
The 17-Year Old Vow: The Destiny Guided by Momentum is the fifty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei confronts Rudger at the Old Momentum and duels him. During the duel, Rudger reveals another secret in which neither Yusei, nor his friends expected to hear. =Summary= Dark Signers Lair At the Dark Signers Lair, Rudger saw another candlelight being extinguished. He comes to the conclusion that Yusei has defeated Kiryu. He look at his right arm that is bruised and says that he can’t be stopped here. He goes to a table and look at a picture, in which features him, Rex and Mr. Fudo, saying that he have to settle his 17 years score with Yusei. Satellite Yusei put his Stardust Dragon into the safety switch and the Giant Tower sinks into the ground. Yusei saw Leo, Luna, Crow and Trudge at a bridge who are greeting him. He rejoined his friends at the bridge and Crow shows him what is going on in Satellite. A light appears and half of the citizen of Satellite have returned. Crow comes to the conclusion that the people been sucked by Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac Apu have come back. Leo and Luna agreed with him. Crow congratulates Yusei, but his friend says that is too early to celebrate and that, in order to close the Doors of the Underworld, two more towers must be sealed. He also add that there’s still 3 more Dark Signers out there. One of Rudger’s spiders takes control of Trudge. Yusei noticed Trudge’s transformation and tells everyone to get back. Crow wonders what is going on. Trudge, in a possessed voice, tells Yusei that he defeated Kiryu. Yusei thinks that voice speaking through Trudge is Rudger and Rudger tells him that he will be his next opponent. He also add that if Yusei wants to fight him, he must come to the Old Enerdy. After that, the spider came out of Trudge and Trudge, back to normal, asks what’s wrong. Crow thinks this could be a trap, but Yusei tells him that he must go fight him, even if it is a trap and if he defeats [[Earthbound Immortal - Uru, the souls of Martha, Rally and the others will return. He decides to go to the Old Enerdy in order to settle things with Rudger. Featured Duels #1: Rex Goodwin vs. Rudger Goodwin The duel is not shown, Rex is assumed to have lost. #2: Yusei Fudo vs. Rudger Goodwin Rudger sets 1 card. Yusei activates "Quick Synchron's" first effect. He discards "Level Stealer" from his hand to Special Summon "Quick Synchron" in Attack Mode (700 ATK / 140 DEF). Yusei then activate "Level Stealer's" effect as he controls a face-up Level 5 monster: "Quick Synchron". He decreases "Quick Synchron's" Level by 1 ("Quick Synchron's" Level: 5 → 4) to Special Summon "Level Stealer" from his graveyard in Attack Mode (600 ATK / 0 DEF). Yusei activates "Quick Synchron's" second effect. When used as a Synchro Material Monster, "Quick Synchron" can be treated as any "Synchron" monster. Yusei treats "Quick Synchron" as "Junk Synchron" as he tunes it with Level 1 "Level Stealer" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" in Attack Mode (2300 ATK / 1300 DEF). "Junk Warrior" attacks Rudger (Rudger's Life Points: 4000 → 1700). Because he received a direct attack, Rudger activates Trap Card "The Truth of Nonresistance" to Special Summon 1 "Dark Spider" from his hand and another from his deck; both in Attack Mode (0 ATK / 0 DEF). Yusei sets 1 card. Rudger activates Field Spell Card "Spider Web Field" then tributes bot "Dark Spiders" to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Uru" in Attack Mode (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF). "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei Fudo releases Synchro Monster "Junk Warrior" to activate TrapCard "Synchro Barrier". Its effect reduces Battle Damage to 0. Rudger sets 2 cards then activates Continuous Spell Card "Destiny Trigger". He sends the top card of his deck to his graveyard. When Yusei draws a card that is the same type as the sent card, "Destiny Trigger" destroys itself to decrease his Life Points by half. Rudger sends Monster Card "Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon" from the top of his deck to his graveyard because of "Destiny Trigger's" effect. Yusei draws Trap Card "Shooting Star" then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" in Attack Mode (900 ATK / 400 DEF). If "Speed Warrior" attacks during the turn it was Normal Summoned, its effect doubles its ATK until the end of this turn. "Speed Warrior" attacks ("Speed Warrior's" ATK: 900 → 1800) Rudger. Rudger activates "Roar of the Bound God" as he controls a face-up "Earthbound Immortal": Earthbound Immortal Uru. When a monster Yusei controls attacks when its ATK is lower than the "Earthbound Immortal" Rudger controls, its effect destroy the attacking monster then inflicts damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK to Yusei's Life Points. "Roar of the Bound God's" effect destroys "Speed Warrior" because its ATK is lower than "Earthbound Immortal Uru's" ATK then inflicts damage equal to half its ATK to Yusei's Life Points (Yusei's Life Points: 4000 → 3100). Yusei sets 1 card. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks Yusei. Yusei activates Trap Card "Spirit Force" to reduce the battle damage to 0 then add 1 card with 1500 or less DEF from his graveyard to his hand. Rudger activates Counter Trap Card "Ground Wave" as he controls a face-up Field Spell Card: "Spider Web". Its effect negates "Spirit Force's" activation then destroys it (Yusei's Life Points: 3100 → 100). Duel concludes next episode.